


Predilection

by WindRunners



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Male Sylvanas, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Vampire AU sorta I just like the idea of Sylvanas needing to feed honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindRunners/pseuds/WindRunners
Summary: She is ambrosia, the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. He wants more, more, more. And she will give him every ounce of honey that she can lay upon his lips.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Predilection

**Author's Note:**

> I hit writer's block on my multi chap fic. Now you get gender bent porn.

It's been too long since he's fed. He realizes the mistake he's made within moments of the hooded figure sweeping into the room, her scent captivating him in such a familiar, twisted way. His fingers dig into the armrests of the high-backed chair he is slouched in, and he vaguely registers the splintering of the wood. His tongue passes over sharp fangs as he licks his lips, and he can feel her gazing at him after closing the door. 

"Were you followed?" He asks, voice thick. He struggles to contain himself, sees the dark room glow with the soft red light of his eyes. He's _starving_. 

The hood is removed, and the soft cascades of nearly-silver hair fall out of their cage. Her eyes find his, pale blue and just as beautiful as he remembers and _by the gods_ he wants to sink his teeth into her. 

"No. I made sure. Just like you taught me..." Vereesa smiles, breathes once, twice, and then rushes over to Sylvanas. Her arms squeeze him tight, holding him hostage in her arms and he can't help but curl his own around her slight frame in a loose hug. He has to stop himself from burying his face into her neck, the smell of his sister already intoxicating enough. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he hears, muffled from where her face is pressed against his chest.

"You know I'd never deny you, Little Moon." He's already reverted back to old habits. He isn't sure how he is going to manage to keep his distance. He had intended this meeting to be cordial, a moment of catch-up, and had been expecting an assassination attempt.

"After everything... I wasn't sure." Sylvanas hears the cracks in his sister's voice, and braces his arms around her a little bit more, ready to catch her if she goes weak in the knees. He remembers, oh how he remembers, the way Vereesa would be overcome with emotion, how he would hold her when she cried. She was, _is_ his Little Moon, and heaven help anyone who tries to hurt her. 

He tilts her head up just a bit, enough that he can look into her eyes when he says, "You are the one person I'd never turn away." He means it, and the tears welling in her eyes tell him that she knows he does, too. Even Alleria, he would turn his back on. But never Vereesa. 

"I missed you," she murmurs. Her voice is so soft, so sweet, as if she is still that willowy girl who loves to dance when he sings, loves to weave him crowns of flowers and feed him bits of sticky cinnamon bread from between her fingers. He wonders why he hadn't responded to her letters sooner. They both would have been better off, he thinks. He has missed her too.

She smells of snow, pine trees, the faint traces of arcane, but most of all she smells of _home_ , the lingering scent of honeydew and something that he just can't place. Something that is so uniquely _her_. Sylvanas cannot get enough of it. He inhales and tries to keep himself from tightening his hold on her. It's a difficult task but he manages. 

"I am not sure why," he muses, running a bare hand through her hair. It is as soft as he remembers, and he can't help but lean in and inhale once more. He doesn't need to breathe, but he can't help but drink her in. 

"Because I love you," she hums, and the soft noises of her breathing have him in almost a trance. He tells himself that it's only the smell of her blood, the hunger gnawing at his bones. When she leans up to kiss his cheek, he knows he is lying to himself and it is something that he will take into the darkness when he goes.

"I'm not sure why," he says again, and this time she pulls away. He regrets the comment immediately, until her hand is tangling in his hair and her lips are on his. 

He freezes, stiff as a board, and Vereesa withdraws with an expression of shock and fear. She looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Sylvanas thinks the expression is delicious on her fair features. Still, he can tell she is about to backpedal, and before she can get the words free from her throat, he presses her to the wall and claims another kiss, rumbling a laugh into her mouth when he hears the little squeak of surprise.

He feels her breath quicken after a time, and pulls away slightly, murmuring a soft apology, knowing she needs air. She wasn't like him, couldn't just continue on like that. 

"Fuck," Vereesa breathes once she catches her breath. It makes something deep in his stomach coil, something he thought had died long ago. He can hear her heartbeat, racing and pounding, and the way her blood practically sings to him makes his ears twitch. He can't help but try to scramble for the upper hand. 

"Is that what you came here for? I'd have prepared a little better for you, my sweet Little Moon." 

"Don't be a brat, Sylvanas," Vereesa spits, but he can tell it isn't meant with malice. He feels his sister lean into him, and for a passing moment he has the slightest twinge of guilt with the thought of Alleria seeing him pinning his sister to the wall and having his way with her. The feeling is washed away as quickly as it came on when Vereesa's finger trails over his ear. 

The noise that escapes him can only be described as a purr. Vereesa giggles, a sound like the twinkling of chimes in the wind. He will never get enough of that sound, and he realizes with a start that this isn't anything new, that he's always felt this way for his Little Moon.

Her voice is soft when she murmurs his name, and he comes out of his own mind with a little flinch. 

"Hm?"

She looks at him with rosy cheeks and hooded eyes, and that same coil in his belly tenses again. He wants her, he _craves_ her. He needs to feed before he does something he will regret. 

"I'm sorry," she says. Then, "No, actually I'm not sorry. I wanted that." She laughs, it's nervous and endearing and Sylvanas just wants to kiss her again. So he does, and relishes in the next little squeak she makes, and in the feeling of her fingers tangling into his hair, tugging as if she were trying to maintain some semblance of control over the heated kiss. He absolutely relishes in the blaze of arousal and need he feels when she braces herself against the wall and wraps her legs around his waist and the very first rock of her hips against his makes him growl like a wild beast. 

When he let's her go for air this time, she's panting and his face is against her throat, kissing and nibbling and leaving little marks against the soft alabaster skin. He can feel her heart race, feel the thrumming of her pulse as her blood rushes through her veins. He wants so badly to bite down and claim her, drink from her. He freezes then, realizing how close he's just come to killing his own sister. 

"Syl?" She asks, still breathless. He doesn't know how to answer, so he swallows hard and grips her waist with a little squeeze, as if to reassure her. She starts to stroke his ears, and he shudders in such a delicious way. "Are you okay?" 

The hesitation in her voice makes him feel terrible, and he sweeps her into another kiss, though this one is less hurried, and much more sweet. 

"I'm... yes and no," he sighs. He never could hide anything from her. "I... I haven't had my... required sustenance in some time." 

She quirks a brow at him. "You're hungry? You could have said something, I brought melon, and cinnamon bread, and--" 

He cuts her off. "Yes. But not... Vereesa. I am... Forsaken. I require... other forms of nutrition." He struggles for words, suddenly and for the first time _ashamed_ of the creature he is, the _monster_ he has become. 

"Do you eat flesh?" She asks, and he winces at the blunt feel of her words. She doesn't look disgusted at all, though. Merely curious. He feels a small measure of relief at that. 

"No, nothing so sinister. I... drink blood." 

"That's what you're so worried about? Gods, you're truly the most dramatic man... just bite me, you fool." 

He looks at her, wide-eyed. "What? No, absolutely not." He wants to, he does. But he can't bring himself to put her in danger. If he loses her... 

"I didn't ask, did I? No. I did not. Let me just..." Vereesa takes the black cloak off, and starts to remove her tunic, struggling a bit with getting it over her head, but finally she manages. 

His mouth runs dry, and he can't help but stare. She has nearly perfect pale skin, soft like velvet to the touch, and he can see where she blushes, the little dusting of freckles over her shoulders, the rise and fall of her chest as she still is panting lightly. 

"There. Bite. Eat." She nudges him with her thighs, squeezing him enough to get his attention, and he does as he is told, wasting no time in sinking his teeth into her throat. 

She lets out the loveliest noise he has ever heard, a mix between pain and passion, and he drinks like he has never had a drop of water before. She is rich, her very essence singing to him, and he makes sure no drop strays, no little bit of her precious life is wasted. 

She is ambrosia, the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. He wants more, more, more. And she will give him every ounce of honey that she can lay upon his lips. He is sure in the way she moans and calls his name, the way her fingertips dig into his back. 

"Enough," she murmurs, and immediate his control snaps into place, pulling away from her and just taking her in. Flushed, panting, eyes dark, a trickle of blood creeping down her neck. He leans forward and licks it up. 

"You... hm." He starts. Then stops. Sylvanas struggles for several minutes, after which Vereesa finally giggles and nips at his lower lip. 

"Are you okay? Was that... good?" She seems worried, about pleasing him, making sure his appetite is sated. Not for her own health, not perturbed at the kind of beast he is. No, she is worried for _him_. He will kill anyone who so much as looks at her, he decides. This woman is his and his _alone_.

"Perfect... beyond perfect. It was..." He can't even find the words to explain, and instead spends several long moments kissing his sister with a languid warmth. "I feel like I've been eating paper for my entire unlife. Now... I've tasted the nectar of the gods." She giggles, and despite his concerns for her safety he cracks a grin. He can't help himself when it comes to his Little Moon. It is as if he were powerless before her. 

"So, you feel better then?" She smiles at him, blue eyes bright with mischief. He wonders what she's up to. 

"Yes, much."

"So..." Vereesa drawls, and Sylvanas raises a brow, watching how she flushes. "You won't mind terribly if..." When her fingers brush against the sizable bulge in his pants, he lets out a strangled growl.

"You've gotten bold," he forces out, trying to keep some semblance of control over himself. His jaw tightens and his muscles strain and she can feel the tension in his body and craves more, so much more from him. 

She knows he can smell the arousal on her, knows how badly he wants to take her. She's known forever that he's desired her. He has always thought he's being subtle, but oh how she knows. Vereesa wants him too, always had wanted him, but never could have him. But now... in the chill of the night, in the very depths of darkness away from prying eyes... she can have her prize. 

"Is that a problem, my love?" She uses the phrase with a coy look, and it is almost imperceptible how his knees buckle. But she knows by the slight twitch of a long, elegant ear, and the grinding of his teeth. 

"No."

It's the confirmation she needs to tug off her brother's tunic, drawing her lips over his chest and nipping playfully at his collarbone. Sylvanas' fingertips dig into her shoulders and he can't stop the mean that is pulled from him. His fingers wind their way down to her trousers, dipping beneath the waistband and dragging over her folds. 

"Fuck... Syl," she gasps. Her legs tighten around him, and he feels her hips rock into his hand, trying to draw his fingers closer, trying to pull him in. It makes his control wane. He growls, pressing her tighter against the wall, finally sinking a finger into her depths and curling it to rub slightly at the spot he knows will make her toes curl. 

"My sweet Little Moon... Hell... You..." He is struggling yet again, deciding to forego words in favor of slamming another finger into her right snatch and nipping at her ear. Her core is hot, soaking wet and smelling so very delicious. He wonders idly if she'll let him taste her, let him bury his face between soft thighs and drink deep of her juices. 

He wastes no time asking questions, merely withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean before dropping to his knees, ignoring her whines for more despite the throbbing in his loins. Sylvanas practically shreds the thin cloth pants in his haste to remove them. He looks at her with the most devious look he can muster with his head between her legs, holding her gaze as he pulls her legs up onto his shoulders and digs in. 

Vereesa keens and mewls, hands tugging at his hair roughly, hips bucking into her brother's sinful mouth. And Sylvanas... he is licking and biting and sucking every bit of her he can, working his mouth every which way he can, deep into her and out against her clit, just worshipping his sister without any semblance of shame or hesitation. He cannot get enough of her. 

It doesn't take her long to climax, wetness leaking around his tongue that he eagerly laps up, growling and groaning at the taste of her. Yes, he decides, this is his woman, his mate. _His_. 

Vereesa grows bold once she catches her breath, shoving him hard until he's flat on his back, climbing over him to settle her knees on either side of his head. He gets a hungry look just now, sinking his teeth into her thigh. The little rivulet of blood that trickles down pale flesh is licked up before Sylvanas gets his mouth on her again. This time, his sister sets the speed, grinding her hips against him and putting him through his paces until once more she's gushing over him, finally rolling onto her back on the cool stone floor. 

"You might be the loveliest thing I've ever tasted." 

Vereesa giggles, letting out a small snort. "If my cunt is the loveliest thing you've tasted, I'm worried you have been eating garbage."

His brows shoot up, turning onto his side to look at his sister. "Such crass language. Whatever am I to do with you?" 

"I can think of a few things," she fires back, grinning wickedly. He loves it, he loves the way she keeps up with him, the way she fights for control with him, keeps him on his toes. 

"Hm, such as?" He waits patiently while she thinks, chest rising and falling as she tries to recover. After a few moments of heated stares and licking lips, she lunges at him, pressing him back into the floor and kissing him, all teeth and tongue and fire. 

When she finally pulls back for air, he moves to pull her in again but is stopped when her hands tug his pants. _Oh_. 

He lets her undo the ties, lifts his hips to let her pull them down, takes his boots off so she can get them down. Sylvanas is bare now, matching his baby sister, grey skin in stark contrast to the pale of Vereesa's. He runs is fingers over every inch he can reach, consumed with the need to feel her, the warmth of soft, supple flesh, the blood pounding through her veins in a rush of hazy desire. He feels the goose flesh rise under his fingertips, callouses running over every scar and freckle and stretch mark. Beautiful, every inch of her. His Little Moon. 

"You are... a goddess, Vereesa." His voice is soft, and she knows he means it, knows he will worship her in the best ways. She loves him, she always has, always will, more than any other. She loved Rhonin, yes, but not the way she loves Sylvanas. That is reserved for him, no one else. Only him.

She presses closer to him, ignores the swelling feelings of sadness in favor of kissing her big brother, deep and slow and even though his mouth is cold and it is jarring to her and he tastes of blood, her juices, and faintly of honey, she absolutely loves it. 

She is unreserved now, scooting further into his lap, taking his length into her hand and curling her fingers over it, stroking, petting, teasing. Sylvanas lets her, leaning back with his elbows as support, head rolling to the side, enough that he can still see her. He is too far gone now to put a stop to this, too far gone to think about any consequences there may be. 

And so is Vereesa. Because by the gods his cock feels so _good_ pulsing and throbbing in her hand, twitching and leaking against her skin. She grows impatient after a few more strokes, that gnawing heat back in her belly, dripping slick on his legs as she rises slightly, rubbing the head of his member against her swollen lips. 

She breathes, one, two, three beats, and he waits to see if she will pull away, if she will realize the _wrongness_ of this whole situation, of letting her _brother_ touch her, taste her, _fuck her_. He can't help but think she will. Vereesa, the little spitfire, rebellious as she has always been, would never cross such a line, would never act this way. He has nothing binding him any longer, but she does, she always will. 

But she doesn't stop, like he thinks she will. It throws him at first, but after another beat of silence she is sinking down onto him, taking him so well, albeit slowly. She is so goddamn _tight_ , hells take him, he thinks he will spill like a green teenager. He manages to hold on, and she pauses halfway down his length to grip his shoulders, digging her nails in.

"Oh, fuck... I didn't realize you were... this big. Fuck..." Vereesa babbles. It's adorable, enough to make any man's ego swell. He runs his fingers down her sides, to her hips, and rubs the soft flesh there. 

"I'm flattered. But if you need to stop, we can." He doesn't think he can, but for her? He'd cut it off if it meant making her happy. 

"No! No. I can take it. Just... give me a moment." She is hurried and determined in her words, and after a few more moments, he can feel her tighten around him a bit. He barely manages to keep himself from emptying inside her, tightening his hold on her hips as he starts to feel her sinking lower. Another moment passes before she growls and just slams down the rest of the way. 

He loves when she gets impatient. 

"Fuck, _fuck_..." His sister is shaking, trembling, and her cunt, _fuck_ , her cunt is milking him so very very much. She has settled for now, and to ease the burden of taking his monster, he brings his fingers to her clit and traces little circles and patterns. 

After what feels like forever to Sylvanas, she starts rolling her hips, gently at first but growing with enthusiasm until she's _riding_ him, fast and hard and oh so good. Her face is pure bliss, mouth open and head back and eyes closed. He continues to work her bundle of nerves, growls every time she clenches around him in an explosive climax, gushing around his cock and seeming to pull him endlessly deeper. 

The tip kisses the entrance to her womb on every downstroke, and his first instinct is to breed her, claim her as his. Then, a slight panic. He doesn't even know if he can produce children in his state, yet... 

"Little Moon..." he groans, and _fuck_ she must be very sensitive because she climaxes again, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. "Vereesa," he tries again when she finally pulls away for air. He's so close now, so ready to bury himself inside her and fill her with his seed, his young, _him_. 

But he won't, he won't put her through that, won't force her to carry the child of a dead man, a traitor, a _monster_. 

"Yes, yes, my love?" She slows her hips thankfully, edging him along. It lets him think a little more clearly. He decides on a tactful way to ask.

"Are you safe?" 

She still doesn't stop, and Sylvanas almost thinks she is doing it on purpose, testing his resolve. 

"No," she murmurs, and he can see the turmoil on her face, in her eyes. He starts to move her off of his lap, but before he even gets her halfway off of him she is slamming back down onto him and riding him with renewed vigor. "Inside," she gasps, face contorting with pleasure once again. "I need... you... _fuck_ , fill me, Sylvanas!" 

So he does, a feral noise ripping out of his throat as he sinks his teeth into her throat and digs his claws into her back, as he jerks upwards and lodges himself as deep into Vereesa as he can, and he spills, and spills, and spills, until he thinks he might be empty. When her fingers get curious and squeeze his sack, he finds out he isn't. 

By the time Sylvanas is finished, completely spent, her stomach protrudes a few inches, so full of his seed that it starts to leak onto the floor between them. 

"You're a virile lover," she teases him, and he snorts. It makes her giggle, it makes her kiss him, this one soft and sweet. "Sylvanas?"

"Little Moon," he hums, licking the stray droplets of blood from her neck and kissing her shoulder. 

"I'm..." she sighs, and he holds her tighter. It makes her smile. "Would you believe me if I said I think I was made to be yours?" 

"Would you believe me if I said I've thought the same thing since I laid eyes on you?" 

Vereesa giggles. "Well, yes. I knew that my whole life. You used to give me bedroom eyes all the time. And do you know how hard it was not to jump you when I caught you bathing that one summer, when I threw grapes at you and hid in the bush?" 

He snorts. "I had always suspected you were the culprit." Sylvanas leans up and kisses her lips again, soft and slow. "You'd think me a degenerate for how many times I've thought of deflowering my sweet, innocent Little Moon." 

It makes her grin and blush, and her snatch grips him again. She leans forward. "I'd have let you breed me full," she whispers hotly in his ear. He growls softly, holding her tighter. 

He wonders what would have happened had he just run away with her, but there was no time for regrets because his sister was kissing him again. 

"Do you want children, Sylvanas?" 

He peers at her, curious. "I'm not sure I can have them." 

"I didn't ask that. I asked if you wanted them. If you wanted me full of your seed, your children." 

He growls and rolls her onto her back, unable to control his desires and starting to fuck her again. He drives into her hard and fast, sliding so very deep with this new angle. He doesn't know if he is able, but like hell is he going to waste this opportunity to find out. 

She screams his name when she climaxes this time, and it sends him over the edge, dumping yet another huge load into his sweet little sister. 

"I love you," she pants. He loves her too, says it in his kiss. 

He wishes right then that he could marry her. He supposes he can, there are a few still loyal to him that could officiate a ceremony here in the depths of Icecrown. He wonders if she'll agree, if she will be his for eternity. He supposes she already is, in a sense. She of his blood, his heart. 

She interrupts his musings with fingertips stroking his ear. "I can hear gears turning," she says. 

"Just thinking. Wondering things I have no place wondering."

"Such as?" She pinches the end of his ear gently.

"What you'd look like in a white gown," he starts. It's tentative, but when he notices rapt attention from his baby sister, he continues. "With your hand out as I put a ring onto it, what you'll look like with a huge stomach and the gown in shreds on the floor while I take you. What our children would look like, their names. I..." he pauses to lick his lips, licks her lips too and kisses her again. He feels her tears on his cheeks. 

"I've made vows once before. I loved him, but I was never his. I've always been yours," She says in earnest. "If you want to wed me, I'd make it happen."

He grins, staying silent. 

"My sons wanted another sibling, before Rhonin passed. Perhaps now they'll get their wish."

He raises a brow. Her sons. He had forgotten her children. "You'll let me meet them soon, yes? I won't ever replace their father, but perhaps they'll see me as family still." 

"Of course. They know all the stories of you, your heroism. They know your crimes, too." She fixes a stern look upon him, though he knows she doesn't condemn him. 

"I would expect nothing less."

"They don't hate you. They ask of you a lot, actually. They know how much I missed you..." Vereesa blushes lightly. 

"Now you have me. I'm not going anywhere, Little Moon. But perhaps... I could make this place a bit more hospitable. I'm sure they don't want to meet in a dank, smelly dungeon." 

"Or you could just come to my home. I've got a hearthstone, you know." She fixes him with a look that tells him he's an idiot.

"Right. Take us away, then." He hugs her tighter to him.

"Clothes, you oaf!" She smacks his head, and he laughs.

"Right, clothes." 


End file.
